Every SilverLining has a Dark Side
by CharleytheTitan
Summary: Amy was a normal, pink hedgehog, and thought nothing of it. But as the week her birthday is in comes by, she is forced to choose between two things, a win-lose situation for either side. And to make matters worse, she is falling for the enemy. Rated T for later content.
1. How it started

Paste your document he

Right! First Fanfiction, kinda nervous. The characters are probably going to be really out of character, but I may keep some traits (Like Tails' IQ, Cream's politeness ect.) So yeah. Not really much else to say, so on with the story!

Disclaimer (I have to do this...): I, in no way shape or form, own Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters that you recognise from the games/tv shows/comics. If I did, Sonic and Amy would be together already!

* * *

Preview...

Amy leaned out of her window, allowing the gentle breeze to run it's cool fingers through her pink quills. She smiled sadly, knowing what she was about to leave. So many people... so many lives...

"It's almost time..." she murmured so quietly she wasn't even sure she had spoken. The moon was new, the stars visible in the cloudless sky, and The Romanus was prominent. 'Perfect conditions' were the two words that sprung to mind as she backed away and pulled down the sash window frame.

She sighed as she looked carefully around her room, staring at every object she could make out in the half-light. A single bed, black wardrobe, silver-grey chest-of-drawers... It would all be different so very soon. Amelia Rose, soon to be living a very, very, different life...

* * *

I groaned as my alarm went off. Damn, I hate that thing, but it's the only thing beside having cold water poured on my head that wakes me up in the morning (don't ask, I've had the experience).

After literally rolling off my bed, I untangled my self from the black and white duvet, stood up and stumbled over to my chair. I put on my blue and white checked top, a pair of black combats (that were in serious need of repair at the bottom, because I keep walking on them) and my zip hoodie. 'Might as well be comfortable.' I thought to myself as I trudged over to the chest-of-drawers, picking up a hair brush from the floor as I went.

As I attacked my quills (I just don't know how they get so messy...) I glared at my reflection.

"Seriously. I need more sleep..." My eyes looked tired and shiny, as if I had cried, but I just assumed I had some weird problem with my retina or what ever else lies in there (I hate biology, so don't even get me started).

My mum was already awake when I finally got down stairs. She rose her right eyebrow in an amused fashion, looking me up and down.

"Okay, so, let me get this right. You have a school inspection today." I nodded slightly. I already knew what she was going to say.

"So you are going to wear the black trousers that you only wear when you are in a 'too relaxed to do anything' mood. Masa-chan, really?" She was trying to sound firm, but her eyes and grin gave her away.

"Mum, you are terrible at discipline. But if you want me to change..." A hand was placed on my shoulder. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're fine the way you are. Just don't forget your lunch or take spray paint this time, okay?" I pulled a mock-hurt face, but I knew what she meant. Last school inspection had ended up with me in detention for 'vandalism', when all I had been doing was adding a bit of colour to the science block.

"Pfff, fine. I won't get _caught_ this time." Before she could understand what I meant I had taken my lunch from her hand and sped out the door, my checked bag swinging on my leg.

School. One word. A single-syllabled prison sentence. Of course, some bits are okay, but most of the time, it's just teachers talking at your face. Don't get me wrong, I love Art, English, Drama ect, but I can't do Maths to save my excuse for a life.

I have to walk, so by the time I reached Hiroshi High, the yard was packed. The constant noise of students chattering, catching up and running about ran over my ears, making smile. This was the first chance to see my friends, before the inspection started.

"Amy! Over here, come on, we have something to show you!" I heard Cosmo shouting, soon spotting her among a group of 9 others. Smiling, I ran to join them, weaving in between the people that surrounded me.

When I reached them, I noticed Cosmo was holding a newspaper, the front cover shown clearly. I dark figure was printed, along with another scene of a famous Museum. This was the tenth time she had brought one to school with a picture of the same dark shadow. The head line read:

'Teki o dorobo Rises Once Again'

'Not again...' I thought, wondering how many times that the Teki o dorobo was going strike.

* * *

Yes, i, I know, it's short, but I'm running low on energy and ideas. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but school, Explorers, family stuff may get in the way, so yeah.

Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be... burnt? Can you do that, burn fire? Pfff, I'm getting off topic...

(oh, and 'Teki o dorobo' is Japanese for 'Thieving Enemy')

Charley, Nervous and OUT


	2. Maths and Mud

Paste your document he

Yay! First review! This Chapter is dedicated to Thunder Croft, for being so nice to me and giving me a spark of inspiration to write this :) Thank you! Oh, also, I forgot to mention that in this story, Amy's middle name is Masako, hence her mum calling her 'Masa-chan'.

Yes, the characters are all English in this, sorry. (Except Cosmo, but you'll see why later ;) )

Disclaimer (I hate this thing): I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or other respective characters. DEAL WITH IT.

* * *

My pen dropped onto my book. English is great when we're doing stories and drama, but I hate essays. They make my hands and head hurt.

Leaning back in my chair, I examined the ceiling and all it's interestingness. I glanced at the clock: it read 10:15 am. I almost fell off my chair as I swung back a little too far.

"Amelia Rose, chairs were given 4 legs for a reason. Use them that way." Muttering words to harsh to write, I regained my breath and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Something hit the back of my head. Closing my eyes, i sighed and put the chair back on 4 legs. I already knew who it was from. Twisting 90 degrees, I saw the crumpled note lying on the floor, a few scribbly black lines visible through the creases and folds.

I grinned as I picked it up and unfolded it beneath the scribbled-on desk.

'Rouge changed meeting place. Under old Hettie's office window. See ya there!' -Silver.

I already knew what the gang was planning. We'd done ths before, and hadn't stopped laughing until the end of the day.

I turned in my chair to see a grey-white hedgehog grinning at me 2 rows back. I returned his expression. He has a very acurate throw. But then he would: he was a major basketball fan.

Suddenly, a bell sounded loudly, causing a well-practiced rush of throwing books into the green marking box, packing up equipment and charging towards the door in a mad frenzy.

After the tight squeeze in a corridor that was way too small to hold such a vast amount of students, I caught up with the grey-white hedgehog and beige rabbit, who were waiting for me at the other end of the corridor. Silver and Cream are lucky because they can fly over the crowds, whereas I just get stuck in the flow of earth-bound students. I tell you, walking, sucks.

"Took you long enough." Silver stated as soon as I reached their side. I merely smiled and closed my eyes.

"Yes, but at least I didn't break any rules!" Cream burst into fits of laughter as Silver tried to think of a comeback, but only managed a few 'ah-uh-I's.

"Pfff, come on you two, we have to get to Hettie's before the old bag herself does. Otherwise, we won't be able to achieve Ploka-Dot, will we?" With out another word, we all ran down through the now-thinning amount of students.

It was a 3 minute run to our destination. By the time we got there, all of the whole was assemballed, either tapping their feet or leaning against the cold grey brick wall under the window.

"Hi guys..." I said slowly as I waited for a seemingly predictable reaction.

Well, all I'm going to say is, Rouge took us being late well.

"WHAT THE HELL AMY?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING?!" I almost facepalmed for real.

"Uhh... 5 minutes?" Silver guessed, Cream holding back giggles. I don't know how much Cream laughs. It's immpossible the amout of... laughingness... she can hold... Rouge huffed, but smiled.

"Fine. Lets just get on with it, or we'll end up like last time." Every one shuddered.

Come to think of it, I haven't told you who 'every one' is. Well, for a start, there's Cream. She is a beige coloured rabbit (as forementioned) who is probably the most polite person you or I will ever meet. For her age (that being 13) she acts quite young, but is stronger than she looks.

Silver The Hedgehog. He's a great guy, and probably my second closest friend in the group other than Blaze. He's always trying to make you laugh, and can brighten the grey skys. Literally, if he wanted to: he has this ability to control and move any object he wishes. He's 14, like me.

Blaze The Cat. She is the nicest lavender purple in colour, and a real sucker for Harry Potter books and films(I am too, I guess that is one of the many reasons we get on well). She is the kind of person that is logical, but knows how to have fun as well, and doesn't mind getting in trouble from time to time. But don't make her mad. You'll have a massive burn along your arm for a few weeks. (Silver learnt the hard way) Also 14.

Rouge The Bat. Quite a sly one, and probably the owner of the worlds biggest make-up collection ever. That said, she isn't the kind who wears 3 inches every day, as she is natuarally pretty. She just likes to have a sur-plus of things like that. You should see her shoe collection! She's a year above me, aged 15.

Miles Prower. But whatever you do, do NOT call him that. Tails is his prefered name, and for clear reasons too. He posses the ability to fly and a massive IQ. Most likely the cleverest kid in the world, if you ask me. He is the same age as Cream.

Cosmo the Seedrian. A foregin student from America with a love of journalism and writing. Though quite nosy, she knows when to interviene and is an amazing secret keeper. I'm serious, you can go to her with any problem and I can garuntee you that she will have an answer. Same age as Cream and Tails.

Shadow The Hedgehog. Umm... an 'interesting' personality as described by most people, but I think if you get to know him like I have that he is actually quite a cool guy. He has great taste in music (I'm a Rock fan, so yeah, deal with it), and loves pretty much anything black. Same age as Rouge.

Sonic The Hedgehog. I don't know much about him yet. He's only been part of our group since the beginning of the year (a few months ago now) and despite not telling us much about himself personally, he talks about what goes on in school, running ect. Yeah, that's one thing he likes a lot, running. I only like it if it is sprinting, but he does stuff like the 1500m! Same age as me.

Then there's me. Amelia Masako Rose. Urgh, what a name. I get called 'Amy', 'Ames' or 'Amoo' (the last one is Cosmo's little sister, who I babysit for sometimes). I like all foods (except Liver and Onions, eww), Glee, Harry Potter (epic fan since I picked up the first book at 7 years of age!), Art, Manga/Anime. I'm fairly even on styles of music, but the only kind I can't listen to is (and I'm sorry to all you Beliebers out there) Justin Bieber. But, I respect your opinions.

"Hey, Ames, are you going to throw first?" My head snapped up (causing painfully whiplash, ow.) at the sound of Blaze's voice. Nursing my neck, I replied:

"But I always go first..."

"It was your idea, and is every time." Man, why does Tails have such a good memory?

"Fine..." I reached into my bag and pulled out a rubber glove. Over the years, 'Operation Polka-Dot' has been one of our favourite gags. It includes hoying balls of mud, wet paper and pretty much whatever we can get our hands on at our Head-of-Years Office window.

Sounds cruel? Meet, Hettie The Horror. Okay,okay, maybe that's not her real name, but still, she is one! Her real name is Hettie Armadillo. And boy, is she hard to crack. From what I've heard, she hasn't smiled once in all the time she has been Head of Year at this school!

"Ready Amoo?" I sighed and raised my eyes to the sky.

"Sorry, sorry, Ready Ames?" I grinned at Sonic, always prepared to complete our annual task of decorating the school windows.

Each of us pulled on a rubber glove (so as not to get any evidence on our hands: we learnt the hard way last year!) and scooped up a dripping hard full of mud (thank cheddar cheese we lived in a rainy country!) and drew our arms back.

"Ready? One... two... THREE!" And with soft battle cry, I threw my ball of oozing gloop... and misjudged the distance. Just as Sally Acorn came around the corner.

I have to say, mud packs are great for home and sleepovers, but school is a different matter.

"Oh. My. God." Whispered Tails, backing away slowly, allowing to the mud to drop from his hand- we all followed suit.

"RUN!" I shout-whispered (seriously, I need to find out what they are called...) so she wouldn't hear our voices. She couldn't see us, as she was still frozen in shock. Lucky for us, she hadn't seen us before we had thrown either, allowing us to scarper quickly before rounding a corner in to the main yard.

Panting heavily, we all leaned back against the wall and laughed wheezily.

"Okay, that beats re-colouring Hettie's window any day!" Said Silver, who had recovered quickly due to his basket ball fitness. I looked up at him, grinning like a cheshire cat (no puns intended towards Blaze).

"Yeah..." breathed Cosmo, straightening her red gem necklace that had threatened to strangled her as she ran, looping around the back of her neck.

Boy, I sure love break sometimes.

All of us excpet Shadow jumped at the sound of the school bell.

"Pfff, Chemistry..." I said, dreading it. I normally love it (expolsions are my kind of thing), but I knew that we had an assesment today. Whoop dee doo, a full 50 minutes of sitting satring at a piece of paper printed with symbols and letters that make no sense to me.

"Hey, cheer up, I'll give you some help if you need it." Tails said, also knowing full well about our test.

With that we all ran off in seperate directions, heading for all sorts of different rooms. Me and Tails? About to be bored out of our minds.

* * *

Ha ha ha, oh man, I love the way Amy is turning out in this! I'm kinda making this up as I go along, but I have some ideas.

Yush, finally, a long-ish chapter (for me, anyways)! School has me up to my eyes in homework and studies, plus I have the constant trial of pleasing parents, friends ect. =A= I'm so tired... my back aches and I have a headache coming on, but then, I suppose it's all worth it in the end... some how. :/

Thanks for reading, cookies for all you people who review! (Well, imaginary cookies. It's a story, use your imagination!)

Charley, Tired and OUT!

re...


	3. He's home

Okiee Dokiee! (Sorry, I've started an Invader Zim marathon!) This is for all my lovely Reviewers (well, 3, but yeah).

Ha ha ha, I like Silver. And yes, I agree with you on the whole 'He's too serious in most Fics'. So I decided to make him a bit of a more... friendly character. :D

Again, I apologise for my lack of writing *head desks* You see, school, friends (leave me alone!), homework, Explorers and Invader Zim (such a guilty pleasure) have been getting in the way. As well as the evil plot-stealing monster.

Heh heh, watch me make up lame excuses ^_^'

Disclaimer (... no comment...) : I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or other characters. However, I do own this charming orange which is on the table next to me...  
And the feather duster belongs to my mum. In real life (oh, how I hate reality...).

* * *

The front door slammed open as I pushed it. My mum was on a step-ladder, trying to reach some cobwebs with a pink feather-duster, teetering precariously to the right as she nearly fell from the sudden noise.

"Amelia Masako Rose, do you have to slam the door like that?" She glared at me, pointing the fluffy pink thing into my stomach lightly. I simply smiled and said:

"Sorry, mum, lots to do, Homework ect."

"So how was the inspection?" She yelled, just as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Better than last year, Mum, better..." I said, stifling laughter that was caused by the mud that had coated Sally's face.

"Well... I'll just have to take your word for it. Oh, and your father-"

"Won't be home until late, yeah, I know. He's never home."

"Actually, I was going to say he's coming home early. His colleges told him to go home because he was working too hard."

I rose my eyebrows, but said nothing. You see, my dad is head of the Detective Nation Association (or DNA for short... honestly.). He is the one working on the case of the ' Teki o Dorobo', and is nearly always at work until late into the night when I'm supposed to be asleep.

"Yes, so... I'm making a proper meal, don't come into the kitchen. Or I'll get it wrong. Again."

Smiling as I remembered what had happened last time (not much else to say than COMPLETE CHAOS), I went down the corridor and turned left into my room. I was faced with a single bed with a brown bed-spread lying on it along with an old stuffed toy rabbit, black wardrobe, silver-grey chest-of-drawers and electric teal painted wallpaper (that's a bluey-green, by the way).

I threw my shoulder-bag down next to my bed, discarding any thoughts of homework and flopped down on my bed, kicking my shoes in the vague direction of my wardrobe. I stared at some fluff that was forming on a spider's web that dangled limply from my bedroom ceiling. I immediately let my mind wander on to my imaginary world where anything that seemed impossible was possible.

I was surrounded by a fuzzy white land, not quite clear enough to make out any proper details, but just enough to get what was going on. Every sound-even the smallest breath-echoed into the distance.

'Hey! Come back papa!' I turned my head to the left to see the form of a small pink child running past me. It seemed that there were only 3 people here and they were each pink, red or white.

The child then evaporated into a small wisp of smoke: I wasn't alarmed, this had happened before.

Then another ran past, into the arms of a red adult. Laughing echoed in my mind, but the kind that warmed you and made you feel good. They too soon evaporated.

Suddenly, the white glow turned grey. An angry shout, soon accompanied by 2 of the figures running: the red, carrying the pink. I couldn't make out the white clearly, just a far away blob. An explosion went off. Crying, shouting, screams and-

"Amy, you're dad's home!" I jerked awake (well, into conciousness) and looked at the door. I realised I was panting heavily, trembling slightly and my heart was beating faster than ever before: it was as if I had been the adult running.

I got up, still shaking and plodded unsteadily to the door. 'Amy, you barely ever see your dad,' I told myself, 'Do not mess this up because of a stupid daydream.' With my hand on the handle, I banished all thought of the figures running and headed down stairs to see my dad.

We sat around the table enjoying a meal of home-made lasagna and salad, talking about everything that had gone on at school, work and just everything in general.

"We found out some more information on the Thieves case." My dad told us, practically buzzing with excitement, as if had waited all this time to tell us (in all honesty, he probably has!).

My ears perked up: at school I hide my interest in the case because my dad is head of it. Everyone thinks I'm going to follow in his footsteps and become a great detective, but I really just want to decide myself. I don't even know what I want to be. I'll give some stuff to Cosmo, but I promised my parents I wouldn't give much to her, because it's quite secret...

"So, how's school?" my dad asked, snapping me from my thoughts (I wish people wouldn't do that...)

"Oh, you know, it's just school... tests, teachers and GCSE stuff..."

"Any ideas on what you want to do?" Wow, he really does know nothing about me...

"Umm, not really... art prehaps..."

"Ah, good! You are very talented!" I blushed, hating it when people compliment my work. I had to get out of here...

"Yeah, well, I have to you know... do homework etc..." I hopped of my chair, gave my dad a hug. He caught my arm and whispered in my ear:

"We're close to cracking this one Amy, I can tell... and once this is over,I promise I'll spend more time with you..." I held back tears, knowing full well that I don't cry. Ever.

I ran upstairs. Once back on my bed, I felt a familiar pang in my heart. No matter how much he said he would be there... he wouldn't. Somehow I knew that this case was far from over.

I lay, knowing full well that sleep wouldn't come for hours. I only sleep for 4 hours on average, yet, I'm perfectly fine...

4 hours later, I rose from my bed. My parents had gone to bed 2 hours ago and would be asleep by now. I went to my sash window and peered out. The stars shone, along with a half-moon that rose high in the sky.

I sighed and retreated, leaving the window open, allowing me to stare at the stars as I slowly looked around my room.

"Everything is going to be okay." I whispered. I hope.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. You have no idea how much I love you reviewers...

Charley, slipping and OUT.


	4. Desicions and headaches?

Holy cauliflower, my neck hurts. Yes, I haven't updated in a while, but I have good reason. Homework, school, friends, boy trouble, sprained ankle, even less sleep than usual, bipolar depression and time limits on my notebook laptop (seriously. At weekends, from 10 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon, I ain't allowed on.) Also, I have a lot of Choir practice too, as we have this training weekend coming up and we have to practice more...

Well, I kind of ran out of ideas half way through, but I hope this is okay for you guys.

And thanks to too, for chatting endlessly with me! This is for you!

* * *

Finally! The weekend is here, and the gang is planning on going out for the day together!

"Where do you think we should go?" I asked, sprawled across Cosmo's living-room carpet, staring at the ceiling. The whole gang could fit in here, because Cosmo has VERY rich parents, plus a sister.

Rouge and Cream sat on an armchair large enough to fit both easily on to talking about makeup or something: Tails and Cosmo were all looking at a newspaper (with the front page story clearly showing) that was carefully placed on a glass-topped coffee table (honestly, that wouldn't last 5 minutes in our house with y mum and I), Silver and Blaze had been discussing something about The Hunger Games Trilogy (which I still haven't read to their dismay). Shadow I think was in the kitchen getting a drink. That left Sonic and I, who had immediately thrown ourselves onto the floor and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. I glanced at him occasionally, and caught him looking at me side ways once. He was clearly embarrassed, but I just grinned in a friendly way and turned my attention to Rouge, asking the question.

"Well... seen as it's your birthday soon, I think you should choose."

"Honestly, you think I should do everything around here, don't you?"

I swear if this was anime she would have sweat-dropped.

"Well... any ideas anyone? I'm kinda stuck..." Suddenly, the whole room exploded. Not literally, no, that would have been painful, but it was as if a box of angry howler monkeys had been let loose in an empty school hall: loud.

"Shopping Center!"

"Man U vs. Liverpool!"

"Basketball court!"

"Cinema!"

"Paint-balling!"

"Swimming!"

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Sonic, jumping up from the floor.

I heard a glass shatter from the kitchen direction. Ah, poor Shadow.

Or should I have said poor Sonic. Shadow came walked into the room, a dangerously calm smirk on his face. At this point every one except Rouge had got up and walked to the other side of the room. Rouge isn't afraid of Shadow, and neither am I, but she should know better than to get in his way when he's mad.

"FAKER!"

"Yes Faker?" Oh man, they just can never seem to get along. Suddenly Shadow lunged, but not before Sonic was at the other side of the room. Sonic stood, grinning from ear to pointy blue ear.

I grabbed Shadow and pinned his arms to his sides, stopping him from escaping. He didn't even try to struggle, knowing that when I want him to stop, I mean it. That or he wouldn't be able to walk for the next few days.

As soon as they had calmed down, we all re-assumed our original positions.

"How about ice-skating, most of us enjoy that..." Shadow is a genius.

"Yes!"

"Umm, frozen water? Still not buying it."

Silver telepathicly threw a pillow at his head, with pin-point accuracy, as always.

"Still not going..." he put up a fight. Until I sat on him.

"AMES! Urgh, fine, I'll go, just GET. OFF." I got up and smiled. I always beat him. No matter.

"Okay meet at... 7?" Everyone agreed, knowing it was the best time.

When I got home, I looked at the daunting amount of homework that sat on my bed. An English essay, Maths, Geography, History and Moral and Spiritual (R.E in most schools, but not ours).

My History boom found its way onto my desk, my pen into my hand. I was about to open my text-book, when suddenly, the voices and blurred images came back. Only this time, they weren't as blurred. I could make out green eyes on the red hedgehogs face as she ran with the pink bundle. I could easily see the pain encrypted on to the white hedgehogs face as he examined the dagger that had been thrust in his belly, wondering if he would make it. Then, his eyes glazed over and fell.

'Josefo!' The red hedgehog screamed, clearly a woman. Suddenly, she stopped, swayed slightly and the collapsed in a heap. A grey wolf, had hit her with the hilt of his sword. The bundle half-rolled half-crawled to where my feet would have been.

But just as I was about to get a closer look, it was as if the wolf had hit me too.

I snapped back to reality, my head throbbing with pain. And not just in one place: my whole head felt like it had been put in a bell and the bell had been hit with a giant hammer.

I got up, but fell immediately to my knees. The pain spread to my neck and-

It stopped.

I rose from the carpet cautiously, and felt my head. No blood, no pain on contact...

It couldn't be migraines... so...

I shook it off when I heard my mum calling me down for tea. But as I left (I kick myself now for not going to check), I swear I saw someone with green eyes outside my window, looking at my with a knowing glint present.

* * *

Phew! Can I just say, that typing is so hard when you are literally on the brink of collapsing into a coma. My shoulders are so sore (I have naturally weak ligaments in them, which means they dislocate easily =A=). My hands are dragging across the keyboard...

Thanks to all reviewers, love you guys! *hands out imaginary cup cakes*

Charley, sore and OUT!

p.s sorry it's quite short...


	5. Icy trips and stumbles

Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I know, a long wait, but things have been weighing me down. School, friends, Avatar:The Last Airbender, Facebook, drawing, losing my boyfriend... NEVER MIND! Mustn't think about that! Yeah, my attitude problem doesn't really help, my parents take away my laptop whenever I so much as give my opinion.

I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner, I just need my sleep. Stupid fatigue...

Disclaimer (...): *Sarcastic tone* yes, I own everything. I own Buckingham Palace, the world and a considerable amount of Mars. Joking! I own nothing but the plot (and I'm sure even someone in my mind owns that...)

* * *

My feet felt tight as I strapped the skates over my socks. I have only ever been skating once before, and absolutely LOVED it.

"Ready Ames?" I looked up from the blue hire skates to see another shade of blue: Sonic stood over me, hand outstretched ready to help me up.

"Such a gentleman. Heh, yeah thanks!" I grabbed his hand, pushing the weird flutter in my stomach down to... I don't know, my intestines or something.

He pulled me off to join the others who were already on the rink.

I was greeted by cold air and loud music, both filling me, pounding my heart. We were the only group on, having pre booked it for the occasion. I laughed as I watched Silver fall on his back. I glided around the edge to where he lay, seemingly in a daze.

"Are you okay? You fell over pretty hard..."

"Yup. And I didn't fall over. I attacked the ice."

"And how'd that work out?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get another chance." I pulled him up, supporting myself on the edge of the rink. Once up, I called Blaze over and agreed that she would be the one to help him for the rest of the evening (ah yes, matching making skills in practice!).

The air whipped past and around my quills, chilling my neck: I didn't mind though. It gave me a sense of freedom. A squeal and a thump made me spin 180 degrees on the ice to see Cream lying on her back and laughing like a maniac. Cosmo and Tails went to help just as a flash of black and red passed my left, making me spin uncontrollably for a few seconds until I regained balance.

'Oh, so that's how you want to play, eh?' My final thought before I sped off after Shadow. Though I've only ever skated once, I guess I'm kind of good at it. I only fell once, and that was when someone slammed into my side. It just seems right. People say it takes years of practice, but I think it's just a matter of balance and thought. Then it's just you and the frozen water.

I caught up with him in no time at all. He may have super speed like Sonic, but he's slower on ice due to the fact it's slippery.

"Rose, are you serious?!" I grinned at him, speeding up to skate backwards in front of him at a fast pace.

"Shadow, I thought you knew me? I'm never serious!" I never knew that I was about to crash. If Shadow hadn't caught me, then I don't know what would of happened, but I knew that it would of been extremely painful.

I laughed as he started to pair skate with me. I went along with it. This was one of those rare times when he lets himself go, and I wasn't going to spoil it for him. The others had to dive across the ice (resulting in Silver 'attacking' the ice again) as we separated from the dance and began to speed skate again to the beat of 'Bangarang' By Skrillex.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sonic stood on the edge of the ice, gripping the side as if his life depended on it.

"Go on Rose, I'll tell the others it was a tie. It looks like Faker needs a little help for once." I could tell Shadow found it highly amusing to see Sonic out of his comfort zone, but I guess Shadow has a heart. He is a hedgehog after all!

"Thanks Shadow, but I will get you sometime." He bowed low, wobbling slightly.

"Until then, Lady Rosaline." I was sorely tempted to hit him, but thought better of it- he's a lot stronger than me.

I skated up to Sonic, avoiding Cosmo as she shot past me in a flurry of petals (her equivalent to hair or quills I guess...) with Tails and Cream chasing her in a game of ice tag.

"You okay? You look like the ice is going to murder you."

"Yeah well, water has never agreed with me." Though he was wearing gloves, I could tell his knuckles were white from gripping so hard.

"You know, you can sit at the side."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Shadow would never let you forget it, I know that much. I think it's brave of you. Now, show him that you can at least do one lap." He looked at me, taking what I had said. I smiled, extending my hand.

"Really?" He said skeptically, looking cautiously at the ice.

"Yep! I'll show you if you like, it's easy!" Slowly, he let go. After a small stumble, he quickly grabbed the bench again.

"No, no, I can't do it."

"Oh, come on, if a girl can do it, you can! Look." I swiftly caught his hand and pulled him after me onto the ice. His pleading probably could of been heard a whole city-no, continent-over.

"Amy! No! Argh! STOP IT!" He whined and moaned, but I had a firm grip.

"Sonic!" He stopped at the sound of my voice. The whole gang had gone quiet and was looking on. "If you stopped and had a look around, you would notice that you made it all the way to the middle with out falling and killing yourself."

He froze, harder than the ice below us. As this caught up with him, he smiled.

"Oh... huh." He tapped his foot on the icy sheet, but fell over the minute he pulled his foot off the ground, taking me down with him. We both lay with our back on the ice, stunned for a second. Then we simultaneously started to laugh like utter maniacs, shaking not just because of the cold ground below us. The whole gang came over (some falling over them selves in the rush, naming no names SILVER) to help us. I grabbed onto Shadow and Blaze's hands, hoisting my weight up. Silver and Tails got Sonic.

"Well," I said, "That was eventful."

"Yeah, it was like, SMACK!" We all laughed as Tails fell over in his enthusiasm, "And OUCH."

"I think we better get a hot chocolate, we've been on here for over 2 hours." A giant digital clock confirmed that thought, as it read 3pm. We'd been here since 1pm.

"I'm coooolllldddd and huuunngryyyyyy." moaned Rouge.

"So, it's all settled then! Who's for hot dogs?" A cheer ran through the group, except for one person. As the others sped off, I caught up with Cosmo.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can get you a tofu substitute!" I said, winking.

"Thanks Ames. Urgh, I don't know how you guys can eat the stuff. I mean, it was once ALIVE!" I smiled as she stumbled off.

I love my friends, they're all so... different. Like chalk and cheese and... you get the picture.

I turned around and skated backwards to the edge, standing on one leg for the last 3 meters of the trip. In that 3 meters, I felt something. Like, a memory too distant to remember, yet strong enough to know that it happened. Annoying, I thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" I jumped at Sonic's voice.

"Ah, yeah... just cold." He put his arm around me, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well aren't you smooth?"

"Smoother than Cadbury's Dairy Milk." he stated.

"That's an insult to chocolate." We both laughed and turned, but not before I once again saw something. I thought it was someone, sat up in the shadowy corner. A green flash, small, but noticable blinked at me before disappearing.

"Hey. Lets go. There's nothing there." Sonic said firmly. He walked off before I could reply.

How did he know there was someone? Did he see them? And why was he so firm? Sonic is never firm like that...

* * *

FINALLY! Argggghhhh. I'm sorry,I just had no ideas for this, but I got there eventually. Oh, and Amy's strange ability to ice skate well suddenly isn't real. I don't recommend running onto the expecting to suddenly be amazing. It hurts. But all will become clear as we progress, dear reader.

Also, what's up with Sonic huh? (ha ha, I already know! Duh, I'm the author *slap* yeah, I'm shutting up now...)

Thanks for being so patient guys, until the next chapter (which will hopefully be uploaded sooner!)

Charley, tired and OUT!


	6. Okay What's going on?

Hello! Yes, I updated sooner than I expected really... guess I just had a writing spree! And now I have more ideas! I can feel the good chi running through me :D

This Chapter is dedicated to ShadowsAngel1 (love the name!) for reviewing a lot! Oh, and also to Ulkira, for pointing out some mistakes and giving me a nudge in the right direction! Thanks if you're reading!

Disclaimer(-_-'): I do not own any brand that you may recognise or Sonic the Hedgehog and its respective characters. However, I do own this glass of lemonade next to me... mmm.

Listen to 'River Flows in You' Dubstep... I think it goes quite well... if you don't like dubstep then don't listen to it!

* * *

Ceilings are great when you need to think. When stuff's going on, you never notice the cracks in the paint, but when you're bored they seem big.

And guess what. I was bored.

Okay, that's a lie, I thought as I closed my eyes. A lot was on my mind.

It was Sunday after our skating trip. I still laugh a little when ever I think of Sonic's childish but understandable behaviour, or Silver deciding to wage war on the rink.

I had a whole day to kill. A whole day. Everyone was too tired and sore from yesterday to go out, and my Mum and Dad were out having a day together. So bored...

My mind drifted onto random things: a rubber duck eating a hamburger, trees with long droopy faces, a pair of green eyes...

I sat up abruptly. The green eyes, the pair that I constantly see where ever I go. It used to just be before I fell asleep, but over the last few months the sightings have increased. They seemed so familiar that it scared me.

I flopped back onto my bed like a wet pancake, pondering on where I might have seen them before. I know Sonic has green eyes, but the shade is different I think.

Sonic...

Argh! Wake up girl, I thought, standing from my bed. I have no time for boys. Never have, never will. That doesn't mean I don't know they exist - I always point Silver and Blaze in the right direction. It's just no boy has ever made me feel like I swallowed a tub of crickets (I think it's called the butterfly effect...).

I paced to my desk, upon which lay a photo album decorated with random doodles and Japanese messages/words (Yes. I have Japanese heritage, so I like to keep it alive). One the first page, just inside the cover, was a picture of a 3-year-old me, dressed in a green short-sleeved t-shirt, reddish orange skirt and blue shoes. Ha, even my quills were different, sticking out slightly at the back instead of curving downwards like they do now.

The there was a picture of me and Blaze at first school. We both weren't looking at the camera at the time, to absorbed in a picture book about what looks like a fairy queen. The drawings were beautiful, done in watercolours with delicate handwork. I still have that somewhere: I had brought it in after telling her about it. We've always both been book worms.

After that follow several pictures of birthdays and days out, eventually adding more of our friends group as the book progresses. A picture of Cream, Tails and me around a cake in the shape of a hammer reminds me of Tail's 6th Birthday. Another image of me, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Shadow at a paintball arena when we were in Year 7. Then Cosmo and I at a Manga fair in the city last year. A school photo of Year 8 doing silly poses is on my bedroom wall. I look at it, seeing the silly faces and piggy backs, whilst Shadow watches with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Every photo seemed to bring back a new memory, some good, some bad. There are only 3 pictures of Sonic in there. One is of him and the boys sat around a TV, playing Mario Kart on Rouge's Wii whilst the rest of us chat in the background.

Another is him giving me a piggy back that day our group visited the beach. It was too cold to go for a swim (though Silver managed to annoy Shadow so much by saying the beach was a strange place for a vampire that he had a dip anyway) so the whole beach was deserted minus a few people using the scratchy grass verge for a crisp Autumn walk. We had spent the whole day running up and down, building sand castles and drinking vast amounts of hot chocolate and coffee. I still haven't got the sand out of my trainers... We had decided on a series of races, but to make it fair, Sonic had to have a weight. Believe me, I protested as much as we do when we get double Maths homework, but before I knew it I was on his back and being carried everywhere. Despite the fact I barely knew him at the time, it was great fun: I always have admired people with confidence.

A soft smile graced my features on the latest photo in the album. It's set in city square of Spagonia (our nearest city) next to the fountain. We managed to get a complete stranger to get a photo of all of us together. It had been a stifling hot day and we decided to just lounge around and eat ice creams.

I spent a long time looking at this photograph. Then I noticed something. There was someone stood in the background. Yes, I know that it is totally normal for random bystanders to get caught in group photos. But it was them. The eyes.

I sat down in my chair and stared at them. The thing is, they were staring right at the camera, as if they were trying to tell me something. I went back to the photo before, the one of us at the beach. My eyes scanned the background: they were there. Stood on the grass verge, staring right at the camera. Easy to overlook. Then I went back again, the picture of the boys in Rouge's living room. Surely, I thought, we would have noticed someone standing in her home. All seemed normal. Until I looked at the window. Sat on a bench, across the road, were the eyes.

I stood up, my chair flying backwards and my arms slamming the book shut. How can this be? Why is this complete stranger in my pictures?

The album lay on the floor, seemingly lonely in the middle of my rug. Slowly, I tiptoed towards it as if it were a sleeping lion. It was open on the middle page, facing upwards. It was a picture of a 8-year-old me in the park pointing at something out of range. Now, I don't know why, but my head turned in the direction of my younger self's finger; my eyes settling on a picture frame adorning the wall.

It was a painting that I've had for years, since before I can remember. It's placed in a dark wooden frame that's carved with tiny roses and vines. Rosewood, I think it's called: huh, fitting. It's a picture of a landscape. There's a lake with long drooping willows casting a cool shade over what look like a mother and daughter sitting under a tree reading a book. The watercolours are divine and gentle. There is an aura of peace about it and - no matter how strange it looks in my blue and silver room - I have never been able to throw it out or even take it down. I asked my mother about it, and all she said was 'Oh, I think a relative gave it to you for your 3rd birthday...'.

I walked over to it, tracing the tiny buds with my finger gently, as if it would shatter into a thousand pieces when even breathed upon. I looked in the bottom right hand corner for a signature. A line of swerving and sweeping black letters graced the section. Funny, it doesn't look that familiar...

I lifted the frame lightly from it's nail and brought it over to my bed, placing it on the cyan blue and grey tartan throw. With the picture facing down, I unpicked the small metal tabs that held the cork back down. Slowly I tried to prise it from the frame, but it was too tightly wedged in.

"Yeah, 'cause it wouldn't be that easy would it now?"

Flipping it over, I proceeded to push lightly at the glass, edging the board out. Plop. It fell onto the covers.

The painting was done on light paper, a kind I didn't recognise. It wasn't cartridge or drawing, nor printer paper. Not crêpe or patterned, not silk or even paper mashe. It was like silk, only stiffer and softer. And what's more, the watercolours hadn't bled through.

Instead, there was a note written in curved scripture, identical to that of the signature.

'Things happen for a reason, child. I will always love  
you no matter how far apart we are.'

My chest tightened. I felt my world spinning, then suddenly freezing.

"Who ever you are, I know you're there. Show yourself." The words tumbled over my lips with a confidence I did not know existed in side my heart.

"Well. It took this to make you remember. I'm shocked Amelia, I really am."

My head turned to the direction of my window to see the green eyes, along with what seemed to be the face of a woman. In the brief second she was there, I thought she was wearing a long white dress. I was trying not to blink, but it was all in vain. My eye lids closed.

I expected darkness, a red-pink glow of light through my lids. But instead, I saw a boy stood next to the bed I was on. The room I was in had a high ceiling and long tapestries that ran the entire length of the wall. Rosewood furniture with red plush materials were positioned here and there.

"Hello Amelia." The boy spoke. I got a closer look at him. He was a hedgehog too, wearing a brown hood (that was down), brown vest and brown gloves. He was a greenish blue colour.

He had green eyes.

* * *

OOOOOOH! Cliffhanger :D

Sorry, but I had to do it!

I just want to say thanks for reading! I really appriciate it!

Oo. And can anyone guess who the mysterious boy is? Virtual Muffins for those who do!

Charley, on edge of seat and OUT!


	7. Continuations and Cookies

Woo! It has snowed like a cheetah on caffeine here and now the ground's all white and crunchy! Snow's my favourite weather!

Anyway, I just want to thank ShadowsAngel1 and Thunder Croft for their ongoing support and over all niceness! Thanks, I'm now officially writing this story for you two!

This is a kind of longish chapter for me because I needed a lot to happen. Just felt like that :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any Brand Name that you may recognise or have heard before. I only own the story and Fuchsia.

* * *

"W-w-who... Wha...?" I sat bolt upright to attention, ready to run like hell. It was the person with green eyes. The very same, I could tell. The glint of knowing and spark of curiosity.

He chuckled lightly at my stuttering.

"It's been a long time Amelia." I study his face. It looks so familiar, yet I cannot recal where I had seen it before. Not just from the pictures, I felt I knew them as if I had in a past life.

"Okay. I want answers. Who are you and where am I and Why have you been following me around?" Another laugh surpassed his lips, resulting in a tiny knot of annoyance inside me. But I knew now was not the time for petty things like that. I was in a room that... wait.

I looked around again, this time focusing more on the style and furniture than before. Everything seemed old. A thin layer of dust skimmed over most surfaces; cobwebs hung in thick tendrils from the high ceiling, again with their own coat of dust. The curtains looked moth-eaten, with large holes in some places. A worn out rug was on the floor, red and gold in colour, clearly flattened by the many years of use. The tapestries were also dusty, as if they hadn't been beaten in months, even years to some extent. And where the walls were bare ... they were stone.

"I'm in a castle, right?"

"Well done, that's one of your questions answered, and all by yourself might I add." I mentally facepalmed at his behaviour towards me. How old did he think I was?

"No. I meant where is this castle? What country am I in? Apotos, Spagonia, even Chun-Nan?"

"None of them. I'll give you a clue: you have to look up."

I thought slowly about what he had said. An idea hit me.

"Am I dead?" I prodded my stomach with my finger, "I feel pretty alive to me."

"No."

"In a hot air balloon?"

"With a castle inside?"

"Hey, just throwing some ideas around." I said innocently. I decided to go completely bonkers. "A floating island? It's got to be." I said sarcastically.

He paused, a look of amusement on his face as if he were mulling over what I had said and whether or not if he should tell me if I was right or not.

"Mmmm... close." I rose one eyebrow. "Fine, don't believe me. Your call." He got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I tried to get up, but it was as if I couldn't leave the bed, "You still haven't answered any of my other questions!" I was beginning to get frantic, panicking a lot.

"Oh, all your questions can be answered if you know where to look and who to ask. It is not my duty to tell you anything. My job was just make sure you stayed alive." I stopped moving. Stay alive?

"What do you mea-"

"Oh, and Amelia," He stopped by the door with his hand on the knob, cutting through my sentence, "Don't get close to the blue one. It's for the best." And he left.

"What? No, I..." I felt the room spin, an invisible carousel dragging me round. I saw the world go black. And just for a split second, I thought I saw baby hedgeling in the arms of a red hedgehog, a white hedgehog holding both gently. A family. A happy one at that.

And then I was back in my room. The hot searing white flash left me lying there on the bedspreads, semi-paralysed and breathing heavily.

"This. Is. Getting. Weird." I blinked hard until my eyes began to burn, then opened them and waited for them to re-adjust to the light and colours. My clock read 5 o'clock in the afternoon. It had been 11 in the morning when I had looked at the photo album. Surely I hadn't been looking at the that long?

The phone rang downstairs, and I pretty much fell comically off my bed like they do in those cartoons. Nursing a sore elbow (why oh why did I have to land on my funny bone? It wasn't even that funny), I untangled my legs from my duvet and padded down the stairs.

"Yellow, Amy speaking."

"Hey Ames!" I slapped my forehead.

"Huh? What was that Ames? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sonic, just slapping myself." There was a pause as he took in what I said. "Sonic. What is it?"

"Well, you know how you're my best friend and are totally amazing-"

"What do you want from me?" He chuckled.

"Heh heh, good old Amy."

"I'm not old. What is it, I have a busy schedule planned."

"... You weren't doing anything, were you?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Sort of." I considered telling him about what had happened with the sudden blank out and 'dream' that I had, but suddenly the voice of the hedgehog I had met came into my head.

..."Don't get close to the blue one. It's for the best."...

I couldn't tell him. I've only just got to know the guy. But then that means I'm taking advice from a guy wearing a brown medieval hoodie that came to me in a dream. Hm.

"Nah, I was bored as a coconut in the middle of the ocean. Anyway, what was it you wanted Sonic?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if we had any music homework, is all." Strangely, a part of me felt relieved, and not just because he had reminded me we had homework.

"Um, yeah we do. It's to look up the 12 bar Blues scale and play a made up riff of your choice on any instrument of your choice."

"Easy peasy chilli dog squeasy!"

"Are chilli dogs squeasy?"

"Um, no, I tried once, it was messy and I needed new gloves: chilli red is not my colour. But I'm beginning to think white it an impractical colour."

"Gee, really?" I absent mindedly looked at my own, ignoring the grey smudges on my finger tips, "Anyway, I have to go, I promised I'd babysit for Cosmo's little sister while she's at a journalist's meeting." I said hurriedly looking that the clock dangling on the wall, reminding me of responsibilities as a friend.

"Oh, cool. I gotta juice too. Practice makes me!"

"I thought it was 'practice makes perfect'?"

"Oh, you're too kind Amy, really. Tell me something I don't know."

"Go away you arrogant hog!" I joked, putting down the phone.

I ran back up stairs to get my bag. Inside was my laptop and a few textbooks on The 3 Sciences, 'The Origins of Music', a notepad and my pencil case.

I noticed the Photo Album lying on the floor. It must slipped out of my fingers when my attention was on the painting. It was lifted from the floor gently by my shaky hand. I frowned when I opened to the latest photo. It wasn't the one I was expecting- the one of the boys. It was a drawing. A drawing of a baby hedgehog lying on a white knit blanket, staring at the artist. It was done in careful graphite strokes with a tint of colour.

I knew who it was. It was a baby me: the pink tones, green eyes and 3 forehead spikes confirmed that. My mind began to put the pieces together, but the whole picture wasn't fully formed yet. Next time I meet that guy, I'm going to get some answers out of him, I thought as I put it back on my shelf.

Once downstairs, I grabbed a can of Cream Soda and a Picnic bar (not healthy, but certainly tasty!), my coat and a pair of fleece gloves. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, with a thin sheet of ice covering the ground. Ha, bad news for Sonic I thought. 'No, stop thinking about him.' a voice said in my mind.

"Ah great, now I _know_ I'm crazy." But I wasn't afraid of it. I knew now that they were just dreams and my natural instincts were just trying to protect me. Aww, it's nice to know they care.

I began the walk to Cosmo's. She only lives 3 streets away, but snow started to drift from the clouded sky. A flake landed on my nose and sat there. I waited for it to melt away like they usually did. But that never happened. It just sat there, mocking me, freezing my nose further and making me go horribly cross eyed.

"Get off you stupid flake..." I rose my gloved hand to knock it away. As I continued down the icy (and now snowy) pathway, my mind drifted onto wonder why it hadn't melted. I came to the simple conclusion that my nose was so cold anyway that it wouldn't melt.

"All there is to it girl. Get a grip." I thought about why I was having the dreams, the visions, all these events suddenly happening ever since this term began.

"I'm probably just tired and drained from school. That or the cold is getting to me." Something made me stop and spin around. I don't even know what it was, all that the voice in my head was saying was 'You're being tailed, silly. Turn.'

I was greeted by... nothing. Well, except the small puffs of condensation that emitted from my frozen lips.

"Get a move on, you'll be late." I told myself. That's when I realised I had been so engrossed in my own thoughts that I had walked straight past my friends house.

Irritated, cold, tired, delusional _and_ retracing my steps. Today is not going well. Pretty soon I was knocking on her door with numb fingers and toes. It opened and I was hit by a rush of warm air and the smell of cookies and cinnamon.

"Amy! Girl, come in! You must be freezing." She stepped to the side, holding the door as I stumbled in and put my gloved hands to my face, covering my nose and mouth and breathing into them in an attempt to warm them.

"Thanks Cosmo. I walked right past your house."

"In thought? Mmm. I tend to do that a lot!" I couldn't help but smile at the way she rambled on. She filled me in on everything that had to be done at what time with her 5 year-old sister, Fuchsia. She looks so cute in her Hello Kitty Pyjamas and fluffy boots, sat halfway down (or up, whatever you like) the stairs, grinning at me with a gappy smile.

"Fuchsia! You lost another tooth!" I said, humoring her.

"Yesh! I did! A big one too!"

"Have you given it to the tooth fairy yet?"

"Yeah! I got 1 whole pound for it!"

"Well, I want to hear all about it soon. Just let me talk to Cosmo for a bit, okay?"

"Sure Amoo!" and with that she bounded up the remaining stairs to her room.

"How you learnt to do that with out any siblings of your own is incredible. I have trouble with her and I've known her all my life!"

"Dunno. Guess I just understand how fun being a child is. I relate extremely easily." I said with a smile.

"Heh, whatever you say Ames. Anyhoos, gotta dash, the meeting'll be starting in 10 minutes! The cookies in the oven are yours. Fuchsia insisted that she make them for you to try." I am glad the my best friends sister shares a passion for baking with me. We nearly always cook stuff when I babysit for her. She has a surprising talent for it, even at her young age.

"Okay. And watch out, it's icy!"

"Bye Ames! Back in about 2 hours!"

"Bye Cosmo!" The door shut and I turned to the stairs. Just as I expected, there sat Fuchsia and her smile.

"Right. Oh!" I sniffed the air dramatically and sighed out contently. "What is that _lovely _smell?"

"Cookies I made for you!" Now she was practically jumping up and down and risking falling down and breaking something, so I asked her to take me to them pretending that I had forgotten where the kitchen was. She seemed to buy it and it kept her happy.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Fuchsia is based on a lot of little children that I have met over the years, but I have one in mind that reminds me of her. A younger version of my best friend. I always used to go round her house and bake stuff.

Oh, and in my house, £1 is a lot for a tooth. Sorry, but that's how it works.

Thanks for reading. Oh, and ShadowsAngel1: thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy what I write! As I mentioned before, this is now dedicated to you!

If anyone has any worries, I'll be happy to help. Just PM me.

Charley, happy and OUT!


	8. Ashes to ashes, dreams to what?

Hi guys. Sorry about not updating sooner, but I had at least 6 essays to finish AND 2 Video Confrences with Face to Faith to work on. I also have a few questions.

I was wondering how old and what gender you think I am. Tell me in comments and I'll tell you whether you were right or not in my next Chapter!

Oh, and by the way, if you listen to the soong in the link below it goes quite well with it.

watch?v=3dM2qCCg6GE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and some muffins I made. Which were nice.

* * *

"Amy! Over here!" I slide over the cracking ice to where the others were stood in a tight huddle, battling the cold like soldiers in a war.

"Hey guys..." I made a mental note to get up earlier in the morning. But then I had spent most of last night wondering what the dreams meant. An unknown boy with eerily familiar eyes, several sights of this young family in a war and a warning against the new kid...

I was so absorbed in my thought that I didn't hear the bell go signaling registration until Cream tugged at my sleeve, after everyone had left.

"Hm?" Intelligent response for me in the morning.

"You okay Miss Amy?" Her mannerisms are so polite it's almost adorable. You would think she was so much younger than she actually is. I'd given up on asking her to just call me Amy or Ames. But sometimes she calls me just Amy when she's in the heat of conversation.

"Yeah, didn't sleep much last night."

"Mmm, you're a bit paler than usual... are you sure you're well?" she questioned as we began the pace to our form room, a worried look pasted all over her little face and much concern in her massive eyes

"Cream, I'm fine. A nap in Maths will do me fine!"

"He he. Okay Miss Amy." We continued, catching up on what had happened during the day we hadn't seen each other. Turns out Cream's mother Vanilla had been out all day at the local daycare center teaching the little children how to make paper spiders.

After half-sliding half-walking across the school courtyard and semi-falling up and down several flights of stairs, we finally made it to our room.

"Sorry we're late Miss, Jack Frost doesn't like schools..." I muttered lowly.

She sighed in a frustrated tone, "Never mind, just sit down and keep quiet." Trust our class to be Old Hettie The Horror's. Cream went to the other side of our table and sat across from me.

In our school Year 9's and Year 10's have mixed lessons together. apparently it's something to do with 'letting young people of all ages mix'. They'd be really proud of our out-of-school group then. There's all 4 years when we're all there.

From the other side of the room (we sit alphabetically), I noticed Blaze looking at me in my peripheral vision. I re-focused my eyes and mouthed 'What is is, Fluff?' gently, smiling as I did so at my nick name for her (it's a long story that I'll explain some other time!). She grinned her fangs at me as if daring me to say it again. I flashed a Shadow-style smirk right back, an evil glint in my eye.

"Amelia Rose." My head snapped forwards, my fringe quills flopping over my face on the way. I blew them out of the way in one breath.

"Yes Miss?" Ah, the joys of using the innocent tone.

"Amelia, I think you'll find that if you were paying attention I wasn't asking a question, but asking if you were present." She sat near the Smart-board on a swivel chair, glaring at me from over the rim of her cold steel glasses. She wore a simple yet formal shirt and sharply creased pinstripe trousers. The overall effect was quite intimidating: as if you only had to put one quill or item out of place to set her off and call the police(she must hate my fringe, always flopping in the way...).

"Sorry Miss." There was a pause. I felt every eye in the class on me, yet they all seemed so distant.

Suddenly the room went white in a familiar flash. My body felt light and dreamy

'No, not here... not now...' I thought before being pulled into the silent world of the 'dreams'.

My eyes opened. But what greeted me was not at all what I had expected. Instead of the young family, snow. Lots and lots of tinged snow. I looked up to see where it was coming from: black clouds. 'What...?'

Then it hit me. It wasn't snow at all: the colour itself confirmed that in the least. I stuck out my tounge to taste the substance. My eyes widened at the harsh bitter taste, then scrunched up as I coughed.

Ash. Fresh ash. Falling from the sky.

"Josefo?" the voice rang in my ears. The red hedgehog came into my view, covered with a thin layer of grey. She wore a simple (what would of been had the ash not embedded into the material) purple dress with long sleeves. In her arms lay the same bundle that always did. Underneath the ash you could see worry, the kind that has lost all hope in whatever may have gone wrong, but still calling for some one to come and save you.

"Hey! Excuse me?" I called out, trying to catch her attention. I went to walk towards her, but found that-just like in the castle-I couldn't move from my spot. "Can you even hear me?" I was beginning to become frustrated with my inability to be heard, seen or even acknowledged by this stranger. She continued calling out as tears began to roll down her ash-layered cheeks.

The bundle cried out. Well, not the bundle itself, but what was concealed inside. The young hedgehog, not more than 2 or 3. I felt my chest go tight.

Josefo... the same name that had been called by the same hedgehog in previous 'dreams'.

A female red hedgehog with the same pink bundle in every 'dream'.

The pink bundle was in every 'dream' that people couldn't see me in. Then it struck me I had never seen the small bundle's face.

"No way." It all fell into place as I went down onto my knees, holding my head in my hands and scrunching my eyes up tight to a point where it hurt: the pain making me feel at least connected to the earth.

"That's right Amelia." I opened my eyes, taking a minute to let the colours and glowing shapes fade, to see a vaguely familiar pair of boots. Brown, leather boots. Slowly, I dared myself to look up at the person stood over my hunched body. It was the boy with green eyes, his jacket and hood still brown and worn. In his left hand was a carved wooden bow, over his shoulder a capped quiver.

"You." I almost could taste the bitterness of my tone as I got up to my feet.

"Yes, me." He spoke calmly, but with a a sincere and firm edge.

"Why? What are you trying to achieve by showing me all this?"

"It's not me Amelia." In that instant my heart stopped and eyes widened. The last piece of the puzzle found it's place after turning round and round to match the misshapen edges. It wasn't him showing me.

"No."

"Amelia."

"No. It's not."

"Amelia!" He shouted commanding my attention. My eyes met his in a flurry of anger and hurt.

"It's you. You are doing this to yourself. Without even knowing it, you are showing yourself these things." I knew it. Silence fell between us. Ash continuing to fall in a murderous graceful dance to the carpeted ground.

"They aren't dreams, are they?" No reply. "Are they?" Still no reply. I looked up: he wasn't there, just a blank space: not a footprint in sight.

"No, they aren't." His voice seemed distant and echoy, like he was at the far end of a tunnel.

"Then how?!" I cried out, "How am I doing this?! For hell's sake tell me!" The ash began to fall thicker and heavier, darker and sharper. I tried to breathe in through my nose but it still found it's way in my lungs, choking me and making me splutter. It was harder to see-the woman and child blurred by the falling remains of whatever had burnt.

"Help!" I barely managed as the ash fell faster covering me in seconds.

"You need to make a choice Amelia. What the choice is about is up to you."

And then white. Complete and utter blankness swallowing me.

It took a while to realise I was falling. Into what exactly had escaped me, but I knew I was falling and far too. White walls that were near impossible to make out rose faster above me than I could imagine. However, there were no screams. My heart was slow and steady and I felt light as a feather. It was as if I knew nothing could hurt me. For that one second, I felt completely at peace.

Until the walls changed colour.

I felt my heart speed up, my breathing escalate and my nerves were on end, screaming and pleading for hard ground. It seemed my lungs wanted to scream along with them. I closed my eyes and waited for the smash of whatever lay at the bottom of the tunnel.

Then I hit it. But what ever it was hadn't hurt me.

I opened my eyes abruptly and gasped for air, bolting upwards as if waking from a perilous nightmare (which in all honesty it might as well of been). I knew where the 'dreams' were coming from. Now I knew it was so, so obvious. I breathed heavily with my eyes wide as I took in my surroundings.

"Ames?" I looked up from my trance to see a worried Sonic. My heart skipped a beat at his familiar face and I was about to reach for him to hug me, but then my mind was invaded with the sentence that the boy with green eyes had told me.

'Don't trust the blue one.'

It was that and the fact that the whole class was staring at me. I realised I had blacked out and fallen from my chair onto the floor. Quite how I managed to get into the middle of the classroom was still a mystery.

"Yeah, Blaze and I had to get you some space. Doesn't really help when the whole class decides to use you as a zoo animal." Sonic said grinning. Some of the class blushed a little (either from embarrassment or just plain Sonic speaking), others just laughed quietly.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Hettie. Frankly I hadn't noticed she was gone.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" involuntarily my eyebrows disappeared under my fringe. She... cared? Probably school records and reputation. Yeah, I'll brush it off as that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still alive and breathing."

"Are you sure you're okay? We have called the local A and E..." Oh brilliant, that's just what I need; more attention than I already have.

"I really mean it, I'm fine. Seriously."

"Well, they're coming anyway," she addressed the rest of the class, "Alright. Back to work all of you. Page 89 of your textbooks, the section of Harold Godwinson's side at The Battle of Hastings..." I smiled as I got up, using Sonic and Blaze as a support. Good to see she was back to normal at least.

"You see. I told you you weren't well." Cream said with a slight satisfactory tone.

"Yeah, I need to listen to you more often don't I?" I said smiling gently.

"You really went down hard.

"What happened exactly?"

"It was just after Horror finished the register," said Blaze, "Your eyes closed and you fell face down onto the table."

"We thought you were just joking around at first, but then we realised you weren't getting up. You were mumbling something too." Sonic said: I think he was quite enjoying this. I frowned as we sat on the free table nearest the door.

"What did you hear?" I had to find out what they knew. I wasn't telling any one about the family anytime soon.

"Nothing, we couldn't understand it! I think you've gone mad... well... madder." I punched Sonic lightly on the arm before turning back to the white board. A few minutes passed as I waited for the Emergency team (they were on the other side of town and the streets are kind of narrow round here). Suddenly I felt uncomfortable: it was Sonic. He was looking at me in a strange way, wondering something.

"...What?" I muttered without looking at him so as not to get in any further trouble and risk another blackout.

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Are not! Ha, I win again!" I could tell he was smirking at me.

The door opened.

"Is this the right room?" A male hedgehog wearing a green medic's outfit walked in. The whole room went quiet with respect and the teacher turned to him. I froze, and held my breath.

"Ah yes. She's awake now, but I would like you to take her away just for precaution."

"Right, Miss..." She realised he was asking for a name.

"Ah, Miss Armadillo."

"Okay, so who am I taking?" Everyone looked at me and Horror pointed. I felt my heart stop for the second time today.

"Lets go then. Can you walk okay?" I nodded, almost scared by what I saw. We both left and walked to the ambulance, him supporting my arm the whole way in case I felt faint.

It was him. He had the same voice, same blue-green quills only a different outfit. The doors shut and a cotton blanket was wrapped around me to keep me warm.

It was the boy with the green eyes. And they weren't dreams-

They were memories.

* * *

Ta da!

Yeah, there's a slight pattern emerging that I have an obsesion with cliff-hangers :p NEVER MIND.

Well, the next update will probably be in about a month or less, maybe next week if I can find some inspiration. I'm going on holiday at the beginning of January, so yeah.

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!

Charley, content and OUT!


	9. Looks can be Decieving

Wow... I got this up quicker than I originally thought I would. Though I have kind of been slacking to watch the whole Danny Phantom series ^^'

Also... MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! Ha ha, hope you all have a nice time.

I just wanted to thank all of you for your support seen as this is my first proper fic. I also want to shout out to all you silent favouriters and followers. That's: **FindingAngels, Horseandanimallover1, Kit The Hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1(a good friend!), SwEeTvIcToRy12, Thunder Croft(another friend!) and kattog**! Thanks guys!

Thunder Croft: Don't worry, you'll find out who the guy is and there will be a lot more group discussion soon!

ShadowsAngel1: Ha ha ha, thanks! I'm glad you like it! It's nice to know I'm not doing this for nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognised brands or names. I don't know why I do this in every chapter either.

* * *

It was silent in the ambulance as we made our way through the busy streets. The sirens weren't on as I wasn't an emergency case, yet there was something strange and looming about being sat in an emergency response vehicle. I pulled the cotton white blanket round myself further, feeling the softness against my bare arms ('Darn, Blaze and Sonic must have my jacket...' I thought).

"You know why I'm here?" I didn't look at him: I did the opposite and closed my eyes. "You can't hide forever Amelia."

"Don't call me that. It's Amy." I said firmly.

"I am well aware of that, but I know you by your full name and have been instructed to address you by such name." He sounded so formal all of a sudden now that he was in the real world.

"Who are you working for? The Government? What have I done?"

"I work for someone you don't know but remember." Now I was really lost, but I wasn't going to let this stranger beat me. The minutes passed by as I worked out how I could not know but remember someone or something. Maybe it was someone from one of these memories. 'Most likely if he said I remember them...' There were then two possibilities. This 'Josefo' bloke was a dead end as I assumed he was of course, dead. That left the female red hedgehog with the bundle or whoever she was running from.

"Okay." We moved on, however something was off. We had been travelling for too long now. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I hope is familiar to you." My head began to ache again. Only this time the traveling room remained stationary. Wait, no, it was moving, only... shifting instead of spinning. Yes, the items (oxygen tanks, difribulators etc.) were all moulding into each other, shaping into different objects. I looked over to where the boy was sat. He was no longer wearing a medic's outfit, but the usual brown hood and jacket: his bow and quiver at his side.

For a second, I blinked. I wish I hadn't. Upon reopening my eyes, I saw not the inside of an ambulance, but a coach. Almost Victorian in design, the wood paneling was ornate and carved with roses much like my photo frame back home. I could almost smell them, intoxicating my nose. I wasn't on a bed anymore either. Without me realising, it had morphed into a plush red velvet covered sofa length seat. My hands ran over the material and a shiver ran through me: I know some people love the feel of velvet, but I really don't like it to a point where I may throw up.

"You know, you look really out of place." I gave him a 'this-just-happened-and-you're-worrying-about-my-apperance?!' look. "What? I'm just saying that black jeans and a red shirt don't really work when you're in an Immortali carriage."

"Imor-what now?" He smiled gently at me.

"Well... You remember even less than we hoped." He screwed his face up in concentration, thinking about something serious. Me, I was beginning to think I had passed out again and was in another 'dream'.

He looked at me puzzled when I stood up, but then laughed a little.

"This isn't a memory. This is happening. Now, as we live and breathe."

"I figured that... but where are we going exactly?"

"Look here." He reached over to where the back doors should of been and ran a finger down the crack whilst muttering something. The doors swung open slowly. instinctively I sat down and grabbed onto the edge of the seat. "Don't worry, you won't fly out yet."

"Yet?!" I closed my eyes and waited for everything to rush out. But nothing. No wind, no moving objects, nothing. It was the same as when the wooden doors had been shut: in fact, it was as if they had never been opened at all.

"Really, if you can't stand that how are you going to survive what's coming up?"

I should of expected what was coming next. But I still threw my hands over my head and crouched down over my knees when the walls and ceiling disappeared. But no wind. Just the sound of this guys laughter.

I took a minute to calm my heart and adrenaline rush. In all the rush of losing what little faith in the real world I hadn't gotten a proper look at just what we were traveling through.

However, even when you focused it was close to impossible to tell. It was a little obvious that we were no longer in the town: there were no buildings. Come to think of it, there weren't any people either. Or streets. Or fences. Or anything.

"It's... tar?" I muttered to myself. It was true, that's what it looked like. I looked down to where the road should of been but saw nothing but the black substance. Now, riding into this wasn't what really bothered me, it is was the fact the that the carriage wasn't actually touching the stuff or anything.

"This is the Inanis Inritus. I guess mortal mobians would call it a 'black hole'." He said almost thoughtfully.

"We're in a Black Hole?! What the... How are we even alive? You only get Black Holes in space!"

"I said I guess. That doesn't necessarily mean it is or it isn't." I took a second to get my head around what he had just said. "And the carriage is keeping us alive, the walls are just see-through."

"Okay. Inanis Inritus. What does that translate as?"

"In Mortal Mobian? Um... 'Empty Void' I guess."

"Right... oh, I see why it's a black hole then. Okay, third question. Who are you?" He laughed a little, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, I think I'll pretty much believe anything after this." I tilted my head forward a little, challenging him.

"Okay. You want to know?"

"That would be why I asked."

"I'm your cousin."

"I don't have any cousins." My reply was immediate. It was true, both my mum and dad were only children, making me a_ really _only child. He grinned then toned down to a smile.

"You don't on Mortal Mobius." Mortal Mobius? Unknown cousins? And to think this all started with me fainting.

My mind was busy wondering about cousins, so naturally it went on to other relations.

"Wait. That can't be right. That would having mean-"

"That you have another family? Were adopted into the mortal world? Are really slow at guessing?" I nudged his leg with my boot lightly.

" Hey, gimme time, this is kind of new." I stopped abruptly as I retraced what he had said, "Another family?"

His eyes widened in panic, realising what had slipped out.

"Uh, did I say that? No, I meant to say, uh... a brother in the family?" I rose one eyebrow.

"You're not telling my everything I want to know."

"You're not being very specific." He shot right back. I leant back and shut my eyes, resigning to defeat.

"You're not meant to tell me, are you?"

"As I said before, it isn't my place to." A sigh escaped him.

"My name's Rob O'. Rob O' The Hedge."

"Was that so hard?" I said not looking at him. "I doubt you need me to tell you anything about me: you seem to know more than I do."

I could tell he was smiling. We sat in silence as the carriage smoothly continued it's journey through the black emptiness. It wasn't an awkward silence as I had expected, but seemingly... oh, what's the word... calming might fit the bill. I looked at him, trying to find anything that looked even remotely like my parents. Other than the fact he was a hedgehog, nothing. My parents both have brown eyes, not the green like me and Rob O'. My mum has brown quills and my dad has orange.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" I broke the blanket of quiet that had enveloped us suddenly. He looked at my and frowned, curving his lips upwards.

"I knew you would be curious too soon."

"Robbie, really. I'm a mobian sat in a rosewood carriage for pity's sake." His expression changed.

"You know the type of wood? Well, there's at least a little hope for us then isn't there? Don't worry, we'll be there soon and you'll get to know all the answers to your questions."

Now was the time to ask what I was really dying to know.

"Why did you tell me to stay away from Sonic?" I wish I hadn't asked. The silence went for calm to tense to angry to awkward in about the space of around 2 seconds.

"He is dangerous. He knows more than he should but..." He hesitated before coming to a decision, "I've said too much. Oh, look, we're almost there!" He went back to his usual cheery tone. I breathed out through my nose and left it as it was. If I was going to get any answers, I was going to have to wait until we reached our destination (where ever that was).

Outside, the scenery was rapidly changing. The 'tar' like substance was slowly moulding into shapes, splashes of colour slowly emerging from under the black ooze. Textures, life, colour, it all formed in front of my eyes. I had to close my mouth with my hand when I realised it was hanging open from staring at the change. It was like one of those documentaries where they speed up the growth of a leaf or the opening of flower petals, only on a _much_ larger scale. What also struck me was that a lot of the ground beneath the trees was white; pure, untouched white stretching out as far as I could see, up to the blue-black sky dotted with tiny stars. The forest leaves above us shaded us from much light but cast enough down so we could see the sparkle of it all.

To my relief, a road formed. Unfortunately, that also had texture making the carriage tumble from side to side as it went. White grass curved over the edges of the track which was made of something that at first seemed impossible. However I decided to ask anyway seen as the pretty much impossible was happening right in front of me. No use denying it now. The shine and sparkle of it confirmed my own personal thoughts, but I needed an insiders opinion.

"Is that... ice?"

"Yes, it is. Well done." I glanced down at the wheels of the carriage which were still visible through the translucent walls.

"How... why..."

"Why aren't we sliding all over the place? Easy. The driver will be fired if that happens so he knows not to let it."

I opened my mouth to rephrase my question, but decided against it, settling for the answer that it was something to do with space and a low gravity field allowing us to hover lightly above the surface.

"Ah, here we are." My eyes were drawn forwards as we approached a wall. A massive wall, yet almost impossible to see as it was white like the ice and grass.

"Uh, Rob O'? Where is 'here' exactly?" He chuckled.

"Immortalis Mobius. Immortal Mobius to the ground-world." The carriage passed right through the wall, no need for a door. "The carriage has special properties as it is made of rosewood so the guards don't have to open the morpher." He said, reading my facial expression of bewilderment.

We stayed on the main icy road way through a town of houses made what looked like entirely of snow but on closer inspection were white paint-washed pale brick, much like the ones of Apotos. They were also packed tightly together, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was like they had been assembled by a child would with play bricks in a Lego world, with the main street fenced in by houses and kept deadly straight.

I picked up the blanket from behind me (I hadn't realised it had fallen off when I stood up) and wrapped it around my shoulders again. It wasn't that I was cold, but I felt I needed something to hold onto and the velvet wasn't as comforting as the simple white static cotton.

The carriage continued on for another 10 minutes. In this time Rob O' turned the walls back on (_that_ is one of the weirdest things I have ever said...) and slung his quiver back over his shoulder. The sky went from blue-black to fiery orange to pale pink and blue. People (from small children to old folk) were emerging from their houses, stretching their limbs in the new saw the carriage and began to line the widening street. They were waving, cheering, laughing. I also noticed something I hadn't at first glance. All of them had wings: small ones admittedly, but never the less, they were very much wings. It wasn't just the birds of the people. Rabbits, frogs, even the elephants.

"The people here like the morning time best. But I don't think it's just that that's making them happy."

"The carriage?"

"Mmm hmm. They can't see you or me, but they know you've never been here before so deserve a full welcome."

This continued for another 5 minutes or so until we went under an archway and past several stalls, shops and piles of freight in white open-top carriages. Then through another archway to what looked like a courtyard.

The carriage stopped and the window closed automatically. The doors swung open at the back allowing us to leave. Rob O' picked up his bow and stepped out first, holding out his hand to help me down. I rose my eyebrows at him and jumped down myself.

"I'm a girl, yes. A wuss, no."

"I'm well aware of that, but I was merely showing curtousy." His tone had changed. It was posher, more formal than before.

"Okay Jeeves." I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the level of white brightness. The sky was now a perfect blue with a few wisps of white fluff as clouds. Against it towering high above me was a castle of pure white. The windows provided small jewel coloured drops of relief to break up the shape, but that didn't distract from the massiveness of it. The steps that led up the rosewood doors where long and flat increasing in a steady slope.

"If you turn around, there is a much better view than just the castle."

My jaw fell when I did as I was asked. Stretching out in front of me was what we had just driven through. It spread until you could just make out the vibrant green forest at the end of the outer wall (the one we had passed through with out needing an archway).

"Welcome home, Amelia."

* * *

Yay! Okay, so you now know a bit more than before. The next chapter is going to be fun to write :D

Hope you Enjoyed, see you in the next chapter!

Charley, excited and OUT!


	10. The Castle, The Immortalis and Home?

Sorry this took so long. I've known about this chapter for a while, but putting it into words was hard. Really hard. So sorry if it turns out to be a bit rubbish.

There's been a ton of snow, so I had more time to write this as school was off. I also have watched Gravity Falls! Love it so much...

Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you guys continue to enjoy! Couldn't do it without ya, love ya, thanks for the support!

I've stopped doing disclaimers, as it is fairly obvious I don't own anything.

* * *

Welcome home? That's one more piece to add to the growing puzzle box.

Before I could ask any questions Rob O' gestured towards the large rosewood doors which were already opening slowly. Two guardish-looking people dressed in white robes and golden chest-plates holding long spears stood to attention as they held the doors for us to pass through. They dipped their heads for a moment as I passed by. I also noticed that they were women: not sure why that stuck, it just seemed to strike me as odd.

"Um, thanks?" I said, not sure of how or if I was supposed to speak. The hall that met us was tall - really tall. The ceiling was a good 15 meters high and decorated with gold and silver swirls made from mosaic tiles that swooped across the entire hall. There were pillars holding up the lavishly decorated room, white stone and utterly spotless. Beneath my feet was marble, cold and patterned in the way that marble is. The walls were hung with tapestries (much like the ones that I had seen when I had woken in the mysterious bedroom from which I couldn't move) depicting what looked like some sort of battle or war.

We were bustled through another archway that was made from Rosewood, engraved similarly like the photo-frame I had back in my real room... if it was still there. (I was starting to see a theme in decoration in these places. That or the architect had a serious amnesia problem.)

2 heavy doors (Rosewood, AGAIN) were shut by guards in identical attire to the ones by the front doors, locking themselves out in the process.

I turned back to face the room we were now stood in and drew in a small breath. It was I could manage...

I found myself spinning as I took in the decoration of the room: a vast marble floor covered by a thin silver carpet, held down somehow by tiny golden mosaic square tiles. The walls were carved with intricate hand designs, dabbed with gold to create a Greek frieze effect.

I was so absorbed by it all I didn't notice that Rob O' and I weren't the only ones in side the magnificent room. I caught my cousins eye. He was stood up straight with his hands behind his back, looking from me to something behind me at the other end of the long hall.

My head to the floor, I turned around until I was facing the same way Rob O' was. Slowly, I looked up. I wasn't sure what to expect: it could of been anything when I was in a place like this. I had a feeling it was important though as the relaxed hedgehog behind me was stood to attention.

It was another hedgehog. She looked old, yet young at the same time. I'll go with aged gracefully to sum it up. She had long turquoise quills that reached just above the floor, lying straight over her white and gold embroidered dress. Upon her head lay a golden ring, circling her head, encrusted with what looked like small shining diamonds. She was smiling warmly, the kind of smile that made you see all that was good in the world and want to hug the nearest person to you. Creases worked their way around her features.

Her eyes were grass green.

"Hello Amelia." Her voice was old but in a smooth, gentle way. Again, warming.

"Um, hi." I rubbed my left arm awkwardly, looking from left to right, up and down, anywhere other than the woman in front of me. Did I mention that I am kind of awkward around some people. It's nothing personal to them, I just have this... thing.

"You must be confused." Her eyebrows were raised.

"Understatement. I'm so confused that I've stopped thinking about it." I admitted. When in doubt, talk it out. Or at least it's something like that...

"Come here. My name is Elvira Hadrada Rose."

"That's a nice name. Mine's Sherlock Holmes." I hadn't moved from my spot. Come on, I was in a castle with people I had never or vaugly met and you expect me to just do as they say? Please.

"You're cautious? I have to say I can't blame you. But you don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not scared."

"I know. But had nothing else to say." I half-smiled. Wit. Not bad. She got up and began to walk towards me slowly, holding onto a gold and white cane.

"I see you've met your cousin." I turned my head to look at him. He smiled and winked.

"Yes. He's annoying." I heard a scoff from behind me and I smirked. Amy: one, Rob O' nil.

"You're quick to judge. You get to know him a bit better, he's not bad."

"I'll just have to take your word for it then." She laughed lightly and stopped in front of me. She was a little taller than me. What struck me as odd was that she wasn't bent over and in need of a cane. She stood as straight as me, head tilted slightly so she could get a better look at me. She was looking right into my eyes, squinting slightly as is looking for something.

"It is you. You have our eyes." She swiftly turned and paced back to the other side of the room, much quicker than she had walked before. I blinked. Our eyes? Ah, now I knew what she meant.

"I'm guessing everyone in your family has green eyes then?" She kept walking but slowed down.

"Yes. Now follow me, I have something to show you." I hesitated. "All your questions will be answered if you do."

"Tempting, very tempting." I grinned and jogged to catch up with her. When my foot pressed against the carpet, it shimmered and rippled like extremely still water when a small pebble had been dropped into it. Rob O' looked at me, smiling at the look of amazement on my face.

"Impressive isn't it?" I decided that I wasn't going to let him win this. End of.

"Meh, I've seen better." I brushed past him, head held high in mock royalness.

"Come on you two, you can catch up later." We continued after her. It was now that I noticed 2 long slits along the back of her dress, stretching from her shoulder blade to the half-way point of her back. Fashion thing, I thought.

Several decorated archways and rosewood doors later, Elvira stopped us in front of yet another pair of doors (you guess the wood, I'm pretty sure you'll get it right).

"This place is huge by the way."

"Yes it is. But then, it has to be to hold what it needs to." Oh brilliant, ANOTHER piece to add to the confusion collection.

She opened the door the same way Rob O' had done in the carriage: by running her finger down the center whilst muttering something I couldn't quite make out. They swung open with a loud creak, groaning as if not opened in years.

Black. Pitch Black. There aren't really many words that could describe what I saw. Some people would go over descriptive and use words like empty or hollow. Thing was, it didn't feel empty. I could sense something: an ominous power. I knew because of this that what lay inside was important and dangerous. That and the doors were 10 inches thick.

I followed them in. The doors closed almost silently. I couldn't see anything. I took a step forwards further into the dark.

"Amelia. Stay still." I froze at the sound of Elvira's voice.

That's when I noticed it: a faint, almost unnoticeable pale white glow about 4 meters away from where we were stationed. It throbbed faintly, becoming brighter with each pulse until it was light enough to see what the room looked like. The light steadied and stopped at a constant light, emerging from what looked like a hand-sized emerald.

The room was about 5 meters square, tiny in comparison to every other room and hallway we had walked through to get here. The walls where stone, hung with red and gold majestic tapestries. There were pieces of furniture scattered here and there, velvet and rosewood in material. There was a four-poster bed with a hand-made patchwork quilt thrown over it. Everything had a thin layer of dust. The curtains were moth-eaten and ragged. There was a rung on the bare floor, smoothed down from over-use.

"I know this place..." Of course. It was the same bed-room I had seen in one of my memories.

"You have seen this before?"

"Yes, in a drea- I mean memory."

"Interesting. Of all the places..." she trailed of as she stepped across the room to one of the the windows. "You say memory, yet you were going to say dream. Why?"

"I... I used to think the visions were just stupid dreams, like I'd been watching too many fantasy films or something. But I had a bit of help from-" I thought quickly. Should I tell her Rob O' helped me? No. Bad idea. "-a friend and worked out that they were memories."

"And would that friend be Rob O'?" I stuttered, blown away by her guessing. "It's nice of you to cover up for him, but I know he told you. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold his tounge." Rob O' looked down at the floor, avoiding Elvira's gaze.

"It's okay Rob O'. I'm actually rather glad you told her, it saves me a lot of bother so we can get straight to facts."

"Speaking of facts, I have this time, I want answers. No riddles, no confusion, just plain straight answers."

"And you will get them. Go on." She sat on a chair that was positioned against one of the walls. There was silence between all of us.

"Wait. You mean, just ask? Like, now?" She nodded, not speaking, just smiling her gentle smile. "Well. Um..." I had so many questions, yet none seemed to spring of any importance. I didn't know how long I had here, so I decided to try and chose important ones.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Above the Mortal World and Earth-bound Realm."

"So... in the sky?"

"Yes, in a way. Only we cannot be seen by the Mortal world. The Earth-bound realm however, can."

"Okay. What's the difference between the Earth-bound Realm and the Mortal World?"

"I assume you know what Mortal means, short life and so on. Earth-bound inhabitants are like the Immortalis, Imortal- forever living, only stuck to the pitiful ground and without flight."

"If you're an Imor-thingy, then why don't you and Rob O' have wings?" She paused. Got Ya. Or so I though. She rose from the chair and closed her eyes. Her body began to glow and two wings were formed by glowing light droplets. They transformer to soft, downy feathers. Some morphed further into harder flight feathers. The light faded.

Wings. Much bigger and whiter than any of the other people's.

"Does that answer your question." I felt my head nod up and down.

"Wow... does Rob O' have-" I turned to see him stood grinning, similar wings adorning his back.

"Any more questions?" I thought for a while.

"Yes. Why am I here? Oh, and why did Rob O' say 'Welcome Home'?"

"My dear. You _are_ home. That is why he said it."

"No, I live in England. On..." I faltered.

"Immortalis Street?" She answered for me.

"Oh. I think I understand." Elvira walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder; it was as warm and inviting as her smile.

"You don't belong on the Mortal Earth among the Earth-Bounders. You belong here. I'll show you in a way you'll understand." She walked over to the center of the room which lay bare. Outstretching her hand, she chanted under her breath. A large old-looking leather-bound book appeared. I didn't flinch or stare - this was becoming a regular occurence to me.

"The 'familia Historia'. That's -"

"Family History in Mortal tounge." I blurted.

"You... you understand Immortali?"

"N-not usually..." she nodded knowingly.

"Ah. I see. Being here is bringing back subconscious memories."

"What ever floats your boat. Now, what was that book for?" She opened in on a certain page.

"Your 'parents' aren't your real parents. They don't know that either; they think you are theirs. We created memories, even the mothers simulation of-"

"Okay! Enough of that. Just, more on why please." I said, embarrassed and slightly disgusted.

"Your real mother was an Immortali. Like me and Rob O'. Your father was an Earth-bounder. They were never meant to meet. You see it was-" She stopped suddenly, frozen with her eyes wide.

"What? See it was what?"

"We're out of time." She muttered mostly to herself, but Rob O' looked like he understood. "You are to go back to the Earth now."

"W-what?! But I just got here! I have so many questions-"

"And we have no time to answer them. You must return!" She sounded panicked now. "Go!" She pressed her fore-finger against my fore-head and said "Domum."

The familiar sensation of swirling began. The room's colours blurred.

"Okay! But one more question! Why do I have to avoid Sonic?!" I never got an answer. Either they were ignoring me or couldn't here over the rushing wind. The wind stung my eyes, but I kept them open determined not to lose sight of them. Tears began to fall from the dry bite of the wind.

"PLEASE!"

Nothing. I was surrounded by nothing. No colour, no objects. I wasn't afraid though. Or confused. Happy. Content. At peace.

'Amy...'

My ears perked up at the miniscule noise.

'Amy.'

I turned to see where the voice was coming from: it seemed to be everywhere.

"Amy!" I opened my eyes and inhaled sharply.

I was back in the class room, with Sonic knelt over me, a worried look on his face.

"Sonic..." I knew everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care. I needed something real to hold onto.

He didn't reject me when I hugged him tightly and began to cry silently into his chest. He swung his arms around me, burying his face in the top of my quills, making 'shh' noises and telling me it was okay and rocking us back and forwards soothingly.

"It's fine Amy. You're back. I won't let them hurt you. Never again. You don't belong there."

Sonic knew something. He definitely did: his last words confirmed it. He was part of this whole mess. Was it wrong that my heart was beating beyond normal pace, that my stomach felt like an explosion of dragonflies? To them, probably.

But right now, I was too busy relishing in the fact I was home on Earth.

* * *

Aw, fluff! Yes, I needed that at the end. I've been on a real down-note, but that made me feel better!

See you in the next chapter! Oh, and there will be more group discussion, but I needed that out of the way. All in good time, my readers, all in good time.

Charley, tired but happy and OUT!


	11. 3 Worlds in One Day!

Look, I'm sorry. I've had so much to do and on mind that I haven't really had that much time to update this... or do anything recreational for that matter... I've had to choose my GCSE options...

Oh, and to answer a few questions/reviews:

Mist the Hedgehog: Yeah, a pound is British money, but I did mention at the beginning of the story that they are all British except Cosmo (American transfer student). I'm British so it just makes it a little easier for me! That way I can encompass the weather and other subjects.

Thanks for sticking with it. I really appreciate it.

ShadowsAngel1: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's interesting!

Thunder Croft: Ha ha, yes cliffhangers! Don't worry, you find out a bit more here today :D

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Cosmo walked to the left of me as we trudged through the thickening snow homewards, "You fainted. YOU. Amy Rose, the most hardcore person I know, FAINTED."

"It's crazy isn't it?! One second she was up, the next BOOM, she was spread across the table like Nutella on hot toast." Sonic continued.

"Yes. Yes I did. Can we drop this now?" My patience was really being tested. After returning back to the Earth, I had woken in A and E. It had been reported that I had fainted yet again. I didn't see Rob O' there again: even when I asked, they gave me a strange look and said the knock to the head must of confused me.

Yeah, it did more than they would ever know.

I'd returned back to school in time for last lesson. I'd been in that weird ice Immortali place for 4 hours without realising...

"Aw, why so techy Ames? Is it because you finally showed a little weakness?" Silver got a slap on the arm for that. Perhaps a little harder than intended because he fell over into a chilly looking snow-drift...

"Look, I'm really tired-"

"But you slept most of today!" I pulled him up out of the drift, being careful not to slip on the ice myself.

"Hush Silver. And technically it wasn't sleeping when I was in a completely new world." Sonic's expression changed, twitching once before resuming his usual carefree, annoying, handsome smile... No. Stop it. "As I was saying, I'm really tired and need to go home and eat something. I'll see you guys tomorrow..."

"Bye Amy!"

"See ya girl!"

"Catch you later!"

Cosmo and Silver both parted down their streets. Sonic stayed with me.

"What are you doing?" I said as I continued to walk slowly, not looking at him. There was a pause.

"Walking home."

"You live on the other side of town, Hedgehog."

"Yes, but I just have to make sure you get home safely, you could faint again." Ah, sharp as ever.

"Nice to know you care."

"Amy, I do." I stopped. I'd never heard him so serious. Something was up.

"Do you want to come to mine for a drink? It's getting colder..." He smirked at me and breathed a laugh.

"Okay. Why not? We need to spend some bonding time together don't we?" My turn to laugh.

"And the last 3 months don't count because...?"

"I... I'll get back to you on that one." Accepting that as an answer, we walked up to my door. I saw a note stuck in the letter box. Instantly I recognised my mum's handwriting (no matter what some crack pot old hedgehog in the sky told me, she was still the person who had bothered to raise me properly).

Amy,

Gone out to help Vanilla at Community Center. Someone has to make cookies for the meetings!

Love you, Mum x

"Yeah, thought so. Must of forgotten she'd told me this morning." I muttered mainly to myself, smiling at her mention of the cookies. She evidently hadn't been told about me fainting. Rob O' must of fixed that up.

Once inside and after placing our coats on the radiator to dry, I went through to the kitchen to make some hot chocolates. Sonic sat on the bench, unfortunately right in front of the cocoa powder.

"Sonic, move please." Then I noticed, he was staring at me, like he had done back in the class room: focused on me as if his life depended on it, "Sonic? You there?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"You have no idea do you?" His words were so sudden and out of the blue that they made me take a surprised step back. I frowned and continued to make the drinks. I faced him when I was done.

"Well, I have lots of ideas, but you need to be a bit more specific..." He sighed, shook his head and hopped off the bench. I followed him but didn't move, turning my head as he walked to the window and placed his gloved hands upon the window sill. Small piles of snow had accumulated on the ground outside, sitting on top of the wooden bench and rusting bird table. It was still falling now, only heavier.

Now was the time to ask him. I couldn't wait any longer...

"What did you mean you wouldn't let them hurt me? That I don't belong there?" He turned and looked me in the eye.

At first I thought he was going to say something, answer all my questions. But no. He just... looked at me. With his green eyes and said nothing.

We stayed that way for over 10 minutes at least. This was a side of Sonic I hadn't seen in the 3 months I'd known him-

Wait.

3 months... I'd been having those flash-backs for around 3 months... And Rob O' had said to avoid Sonic'... Bam. It hit me, and hard too.

"It's you. You're... you're an..." I faltered, not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah..." He broke his gaze and sat down on a dining chair, leaning his head in his hands on the table. His ears drooped down and I immediately felt like I'd done something terribly wrong.

"Hey... it's cool." I said trying to comfort him, "I don't even know what I am..." It was true. Having a birth-mother from Immortalis and a birth-father from The Earth-Bound Realm I didn't know what to call myself...

"You're the only of your kind, that's what you are." He muttered quietly. That put a few pieces together for me.

"So, I'm guessing that I was never meant to be born." He looked up at me gently.

"No. You were meant to be born. It was written in the old Scriptis. But they didn't want you to." His last sentence sounded bitter and full of hate. I had no idea what was going on.

"Sonic, what's going on? What are we a part of?" I sat across from him, placing a mug of hot chocolate down in front of him. He smiled mysteriously: part of my consience sighed in relief, I hated seeing him so serious. Out of character for him or what?!

"Hang on, let me guess. It's-"

"-not my place to say?" he cut me off with the right answer.

"Yeah, I've heard _that_ before!"

"Heh heh... guess you can't always be original around here huh?"

"I try. Not sure about everything else I've heard so far. I'm confused."

"I am too." This surprised me a little. Sonic, who is usually so sure of himself... was confused? Wow, this must be serious...

"I can't tell you here Ames. They know I'm here with you and are warning me to back off."

"How?" I looked around the kitchen for anything out of the ordinary that might classify as a warning signal, "Is the hot chocolate powder acting as a sweet substitute for tea leaves?"

He laughed (ah, nice sound... AMY. Hold it together girl) and studied his drink cautiously.

"No, not quite Ames. Not quite. Look outside the box. You're good at that aren't you?"

"Stop referring to my artwork." I knew he was because I remember our Art teacher saying that great artists think outside the box etc, etc...

Outside the box. Ironically, I decided to take it literally. A box...

"The house is the box?" He smiled again, looking at me again. _Outside_...

My gaze fell on the window, littered with misty droplets of condensation. Beyond it was the snow and scary outside world.

Snow. The ice roads in Immortalis. Everything is white there. And since when did it snow in October?

"They can create snow storms... that's the warning." I glanced at him for confirmation.

"Well done Ames. That's your father's brain you're using. They've sent the snow as a warning of their power and how they can easily overthrow the Earth-Bound Realm. I think they also want us to know that they intend on keeping you."

"Wait, keeping me? I'm not a possession." My response was immediate. I belonged to no one.

"True. Very true. But you have something that they want. That they need. And I can't let them get that. You've come of age Ames, and you're ready to be taught." he said with all sincerity.

"That's why you came here at the start of the year. You were sent, weren't you? To keep an eye on me. Is that why Rob O' told me to stay away from you?" He looked at me in shock.

"Well. Looks like they've been cheating the truce... I need to take you to my kingdom soon. Very soon."

"I'll let you know when I'm free." I teased with a smirk.

"How's now?" For a minute, I considered the offer. I'd been through so much today... ah, what the hell.

"Sure. Today's been weird enough, why not make it even weirder!?"

Gulping down the cooled chocolate cocoa, I put our mugs on the draining board and went into the hall where Sonic was waiting with his coat across his shoulders, mine in his hand.

"Huh, they dried quickly." He smiled knowingly at me (I'm getting a little tired of people doing that to me...), "You dried it didn't you?"

"Hm. How did you work out that one Sherlock?"

"Well, I assumed that since the Immortali's can control the cold, that you control heat." I was getting good at this. His grin said I was right without any words.

"Are you ready Princess?" I rose my eyebrows. "Okay. Ames?"

"Yeah sure." Pulling on my coat, we headed out. At first I thought we were going to have to walk through the blizzard that threatened to consume us. They really must want me to stay home...

Well, I thought that until Sonic grabbed my hand and pulled a small red amulet from his jacket pocket. It looked like amber, however it seemed to shift around, moulding then freezing again and again.

"Ad domum." He said loudly, almost having to shout over the swirls of tiny geometric flakes that seemed to be directed straight at us.

I expected a swirling, sickening feel like I had previously when travelling between memory, reality and dimension. However, this was different. By a mile.

Several miles actually, as we seemed to be travelling around 400 miles an hour, but stood perfectly still at the same time.

'So this is what it's like to be Sonic... incredible.' It was too. The wind pushed back my quills and stung my eyes, but I was enjoying the feeling so much I didn't notice we had stopped. It was when I felt something warm on my cheek that I opened my eyes.

It was Sonic's hand. His HAND. Brushing across my cheek, his face 6 inches from mine. Ah, you can go explode now heart.

"W-what are you doing?" I said, pulling back. He looked a little hurt for a millisecond. But soon reverted back to him confident self.

"You had some snow on you're face, but it had melted and it looked like you were crying." He said simply.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You believed that there are two new worlds that you are part of. That I'm not who I first appeared to be. That you are a Princess. Why not believe me?"

"Why you cocky, arrogant, gorgeous..." I muttered so only I could hear. At least I hope... that last one wasn't intentional...

I took a look around. The Earth-Bound Realm...

* * *

Heh heh... So, Sonic's part of all this! And what are these unintentional feelings Amy has? I think it's pretty darn obvious really... but then I'm the Author, so I would think that ^^'

Thanks for sticking around!

Charley, aching and OUT!


	12. Why not walk into a tree?

To say I felt small would have been an understatement. This place couldn't have been more different from the white, pure lands of Immortalis. Every thing was earthy-brown, green or another dark colour. In a word, I'd describe it as medieval. The road we were walking on was cobbled, winding off down several small alleys, high above which women were stringing out washing on thin lines.

A group of children ran up to us, surrounding Sonic, laughing and shouting something about him promising he'd play with them.

"Heh, not now guys, I have an important piece of business to attend to!" A small pang of guilt went off inside me when I saw the children's face but they soon were distracted by their mothers calling something in a language that I couldn't understand.

"I thought you were part of the Royal family down here?" I questioned as he fell back into step with me.

"No, that's a common mistake. I'm part of the Royal Council. But yeah, I'm basically family to them. Though I tend annoy the prince easily. VERY easily."

"I couldn't possibly imagine how you would do that." I smirked, glancing at him. I noticed something about how he was walking.

He seemed so much more relaxed here: not that he wasn't back where I thought I had come from - he was the king of cool back there - but something was different. His shoulders weren't as tense and protective as before. It was like he knew he was safe and that nothing could touch him.

I, on the other hand, was freaking out like hell. Inwardly though, I wasn't going to let Sonic know I was scared of a little... dimension-parallel-space-planet-warp thingy... or what ever was happening today.

We pressed on through the city, people smiling and waving, shouting what sounded like happy remarks towards us. I guessed they were nice because Sonic would copy their actions.

We soon reached tall red-brown gates, curved and rusting. I could see a castle-like structure on the other side, but it was very different to the one I had seen before. It was... an oak tree? Yeah, I think that was it. Except where ever there should have been a knot in the trunk, a little glass-less window took it's place.

Sonic took out the gem he had used to transport us both here and placed it into the perfectly sized dip. After a few seconds of glowing, the gates swung open un-aided and allowed us to pass.

"Don't be freaked out by anything you see. If you look scared, people'll think you aren't worthy of the Royal name."

"I'll keep that in mind... hey, if I'm related to this family, does that mean the Prince is my cousin?" In all honesty, this had only just dawned on me. What would he be like? I'd gathered he was rather hot-tempered, or maybe that was just Sonic being... well... Sonic.

"Hm..." He was silent for a few seconds, thinking over his answer carefully, "Sort of. It's more by law than blood. You see, your father had a sister. However, after your father died, she also passed on from a life-long disease."

"I see, but what does this have to do with my 'cousin'?"

"Well, as there were no Royal blood heirs-you didn't count at the time-the family closest to the throne took charge. Unfortunately, that wasn't my family."

"Aw, why so unfortunately? I can't see you being the type to deal with all the duties of running a kingdom!"

"True, I just like running. But yeah, I have no real complaints. Although if I was King, d'ya know what law I'd enforce?"

"Hit me." There was a pause for what he hoped would be some kind of strange dramatic effect.

"Chilli dogs every day!" I swear on my sketching pencil I nearly punched him. That was so typically Sonic, but I didn't need to say that: my face said all he needed to know. He just carried on down the gravel path grinning like a loon. Naturally I had to follow.

It wasn't long before we were at the thick base of the trunk. And when I say thick, I mean about 40 meters thick: the tree in it-self was the height of 6 double-decker buses piled on top pf one another!

"Quickly Ames, quickly!"

I snapped out of my gaze at the colossal tree and met Sonic right at the bottom. There was no visible doorway or entrance like there had been at the Immortali Castle. I really should of been expecting what he did next: pressed the gem into a yet again-perfectly shaped knot. Typical.

The bark shifted, cracking, splitting, peeling until a simple arch was formed.

"Such tight security..."

"Well, you would have this too if... nah, that secret can wait." He knew just how much he was annoying me by doing that, and I wasn't even going to hide it this time.

"Argh! Will you just tell me?! I'm sick of all these secrets!" I ran up to him as he had already started to walk in.

"The High Council will tell you more and all you need to know. Then I can answer any other questions that you have."

The bark moved back into place as if it had never moved, presumably still looking thousands of years old from the outside.

"We're inside a tree..." I giggled. Why is lost to me, but somehow I felt like this was just to surreal to be true even for my imagination, "Heh... heh heh... ha ha ha!" I couldn't control myself.

"Easy giggly, you need to look at least partly sane so the Council will take you seriously." Sonic was for once making sense. I tried my hardest to compose myself-which is hard when your guide is pulling faces at you (or just looking at you in his case... stop it!).

The inner trunk wasn't nearly as big or as highly decorated as the Castle had been, but it had a different feel: a different atmosphere almost. Like... a homey sense, lived in. Decorations weren't really needed anyway due to the natural swirls that twisted and curved within each other and over the walls, ceiling and floors. The corners and edges between all of these couldn't even really be called that, seen as they all melted and smoothed over into the next.

The little airy windows let in dappled streams light that glowed instead of creating strong beams. The browns around me oozed calm and safety, welcoming me and resting my racing nerves. I could hear the distant plinking and piping of a piano and pipes.

"Now, the Council are a... strange bunch, but to be honest if you can mix with the people you're friends with then I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Aren't you friends with them too?" He paused, then spoke slowly.

"Yes, but I can't linger for too long." There was silence as we carried on.

"So... will you be going back to school?" Again he had to think carefully about his answer.

"No, probably not," he looked at me and must have seen the sadness I had tried valiantly to hide, " but I might visit you guys now and then. I'm not the kind of guy to abandon his awesome friends." I dipped my head to hide the heat that had began to creep up slowly and evilly in to my cheeks.

"Hey!" I jumped at the sound of a strange voice, the small quills on the back of my neck standing on end.

* * *

Thank you for being so patient with me. There's a lot going on at the moment that I won't bore you with, but it's the holidays now so I'll try to get the next chapter done, promise :)


End file.
